deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SonicAnimeStar/My Mario vs Sonic (2018) Debunk
This is going to be base on my opinion of Mario vs Sonic, and I do some of the research of Death Battle says mostly, but I will make a lot of changes and I will say it again this battle is subjective and its base on my opinion, And I will Make Section of this reasons why Sonic would win (Note: I don't disagree with everything what Death battle said but mostly a lot): 1. Mario can't react to Sonic speed This was one of the main problem about death battle was measuring Sonic speed: Sonic top running speed is unknown and we really don't know reason that 200,000,000 mph is an outlier the reason of this because the Platform of the that place Sonic was trying to outrun a black holes, was getting destroyed and sonic was trying to dodge and jump over that platform that was getting destroyed, that means sonic had to slow down so he wouldn’t hit into something or fall, Sonic knew that there wasn’t much to run on while the platform was breaking apart in front of him, Sonic doesn’t even know what top running speed he can go, the only way we can determine sonic top speed is that Sonic has to have his on planet to test his speed, with no tapes, no things that sonic can trip or fall or run into, and no animals or human that can be harmed by sonic booms so the end of Sonic Colors is not a good way to really measures sonic top running speed. ' '''And about Mario reaction speed thing: Sonic also had learned to do the light dash without equipment if so, sonic can do light moves without rings sonic has light attack work can hit enemies so fast that you can't see it, the light dash is clock in Sonic Unleashed at 390 SPD, Which that means the speed of light is 390 SPD, and if we do 3519/390 = 9.02, that means that Sonic has been clocked at over 9x the speed of light which easily surpasses Mario’s light speed reaction. And with Mario hitting the Tennis Ball thing they forgot that ''Sonic once hit a tennis ball so hard that it was caught on fire and knock out eggman, to determine this the ignition temperature for wool is 600 degrees celsius and a tennis ball moving so fast that it catch on fire, that means that Sonic had to hit this tennis ball at least 2200 MPH, faster than a gun bullet, ''''Reacted to Laser is nothing and not all lasers are light-speed even Ben said it, even so Sonic reaction the Master Emerald energy laser which is comparable to the Blast powered by All 7 Chaos Emeralds in sonic unleashed that travel to the moon to earth which 4.063 × 10^-8 light years, Sonic can react to FTL speed too, Mario has able to react going lightspeed by the star-diver because the Star-diver is fast so it help him react to lightspeed he never reacted to MFTL with full Feet, without going on something we are about the character reacting by them self not on something and 'Mario has a bolt of electricity was probably doing to him get help from Cappy, but even so electricity in wires are nowhere as fast as lighting, and Sonic can outrun lighting, Lighting moves as fast as light and wire electricity is 1/100 the the speed of light that said Mario can’t react to Sonic’s speed, And the Star diver reaction mario, it was never stated that mario move 400 miles, and Mach 375 is nowhere near the speed of light, so the idea of Mario reacting MTL is an outlier anyway, You can’t compare reflexes in travel speed, like Luigi jumping to space in mario and luigi dream team. and 'the'' Main reason Mario wouldn’t be able to keep out with Sonic speed because Sonic has infinite amount of stamina, he never gets tired in the game they never have a speed stamina only for the boost not his running speed, Sonic has proven multiple times that he never gets tired and eggman had said it, when his running while he was sleeping for 24 hour straight and they did use the super mario bros show feat so if fair to use Sonic X, So it wouldn’t matter if Mario has more powers and anything he can throw out him, Sonic can dodge it all day while Mario on the other hand can get tired, and when Mario gets exhausted, Sonic tag mario and finish him off with a deadly blow (Like in 2011), Like serousily Mario isn't ultra instinct''' '2. '''Base Mario vs Base Sonic '''There are a lot of claiming that Mario is just to tough for Sonic and I do some research and that not the case' ''Mario had the kick it twice then jumping on it about three times so he wasn't effortlessly destroying it, Also Picking the Castle is not really super impressive As Beating Perfect Chaos in Base which can destroy skyscrapers all day way bigger than the Castles Mario destroyed, also the saying the castle weighs 61,372,830 tons is an outlier, we don't really know how much it weighs, even if we try measuring the inside of the castle, ''you can not measure weight of a castle by it size, there is a lot things that are big that isn't super heavy, like Super Mechagodzilla weighs more than Godzilla Earth, but Super Mechagodzilla is way smaller than earth, The Castle was made of brick, Brick is lighter than other materials, So it can mean that the castle really wasn't that heavy, If you want to measure the weight of something you're suppose to find what the that thing is made of, Not the Size of the Castle doesn't determining the weight of a castle. and Lifting strength doesn't equal Striking Strength, Sonic had tip a Golem with his foot, and before you said "he kick it at its weakest spot" will in Eggman fight with the Golem, it had more of them in it body so that isn't a fair debate and'' 'Sonic has also destroyed multiple air fortresses and endured their explosions in Sonic Heroes 'Sonic can create twister's with his speed, and can create shock waves with his spin dash, Also Sonic destroyed a lot of death Egg Robots way bigger than that castle that mario destroy, and before you say he needed help from the OC character, still doesn't matter he beat chaos in base shows that he can destroy a Death Egg Robot, Base Mario on the other hand has super strength (which a lot of fictional characters have), and High jumping, and reflexes which most frictional characters have, Mario doesn't really have extreme supernatural powers, expect the fire Flower, but Sonic can create Twisters, and Wind can easily counter Fire, W'ind can help the fire to spread, moisture works against the fire but Moisture, in the form of humidity and precipitation, can slow the fire down and reduce its intensity. Potential fuels can be hard to ignite if they have high levels of moisture, because the moisture absorbs the fire's heat. Sonic can use this for a advantage. And the durability thing, 'looking at Final Boss in Sonic 3 and Knuckles the Perfect Death Egg Robot has the power of the Master Emerald which the Master Emerald is as powerful as 7 chaos emerald and Sonic and Tails can take that same blast by the Master Emerald so that means Sonic had 115, 937,500 of durability, more impressive than Mario and Luigi Tennis Explosion, And I will explain why, According to SA 2 and Sonic Unleashed, 6 chaos emerald had the power to destroy the moon and all 7 of them of the power to break the earth, ' destroyed the moon which you have to have 99,375,000 kilotons of Force so you Know what this means the 6 emerald is as powerful than 3,975 Tzar bombs and the tzar bomb is way more powerful than the Hiroshima, The Tzar bomb has the power of 50,000 kilotons, 50,000 X 3,975 = 98,750,000 and the Master Emerald is as powerful has 7 chaos emeralds, and to crack the earth you need '115,937,500 kiloton, so yeah Sonic is more Durable, and that's the same Super State has Mecha Sonic using to power of the Master Emerald. And this probably do to the ring system', 'Mario wasn't even close near the exploded stars and planets that was Bowser not Mario, Mario was with peach in the castle also this argument again MARIO STAR AND PLANET ARE WAY MORE SMALLER THAN THE ONES IN OUR UNIVERSE. Sonic planets are more comparable to the real world that make his feats more impressive than Mario, 'Mario world isn't really comparable to the real world. the Mario Universe is way smaller than our universe, that doing to Bowser and Mario size of the sun that proof that is isn’t really powerful, And the Black Hole is mario galaxy wasn’t able to really eat planet doing to the levels in mario galaxy that proves that it isn’t that powerful, just because they are called Star/Galaxies/Universe or they look like it doesn't mean they are actual sizes of giant ones. '3. '''Why can't Mario power up keep up with Super Sonic and sonic power ups '''I will say that Mario power up are more useful than Sonic shields, but when it comes to the Wisps and Super Sonic, Mario doesn't stand a chances.' Just because Mario has more power ups doesn't mean that they are more powerful 1. Sonic has Void Wisp and Lazer Wisp: people saying Starman and Giant Mushroom can one-shot Void Wisp, because it darkness and Starman has light, But according to my research Void Wisp isn't made of Dark Energy, it's Negative energy, doing that are called NEGA- (negative) wisp, Darkness =/= Negative, which Black Holes are made Negative energy which nothing can escape it not even Light can. Also If Void Wisp was use in the battle, Mario is Fucked, even if He he has vanishing cap or Metal Cap, The Void Wisp don't just suck up object, it can suck up any energy it can suck up energy blasts, which Vanish Cap still have energy. So It can suck up Vanish cap and Metal Cap. Even Mega Mushroom can't do anything, yes Void does start out small but if we use this fight environment, Void Wisp would suck up all those trees and all of the sand in the Island And that would turn game over for Mario, And that will make him Void Big and Void Wisp was able to suck up a hole Ship that is much more Bigger than Mega Mushroom, There is no way Mario could counter Void Wisp, and with Time Stop, 'And if you didn't notice that Laser Wisp do have light speed feats, In the Wii version when you activate laser wisp, it stops time, so that make Laser Wisp outclass Time Watch so when Mario try to use any of his power, Laser Wisp can stop time be for he tries to grab his power up, So yeah The Wisp is more power than you think. And Ice Flower wouldn't do anything because Sonic has been able to break out of Ice according to Sonic Mania and Gold Flower can one shot some bosses but not all, most of the bosses are glass canon, they just got weak durability. And yeah Super Sonic never use Chaos control in canon, but 'Chaos control can be used multiple times unlike the Time Watch can only be used once '2. Sonic lasting 50 seconds is just a game mechanic, and before you say Tails confirm it, 'Tails and Classic Tails saying Sonic need rings to keep his form is an outlier and it's a game mechanic , other creatures such as Perfect Chaos and Devil Doom don’t need rings to use the emeralds and they have no limited, so that isn’t really fair debate, so it can make sense if super sonic can last days, if we compare it to other characters that use chaos emeralds. 3. the studies of Super Sonic power, 'Why can’t Starman keep up with Super Sonic, and saying Super Sonic can only one shot basic enemies, I can explain why, Eggman machines and the bosses are probably more durable than Mario bosses, as showing Eggman can make machines with prep that can keep up with Super Sonic this is do to preparation, This isn’t a battle with prep time so this proves it hear, and Starman can still be killed by Lava, and plus that Sonic has an invincible power up that lasted longer than Starman and it can survive lava and like mostly people talk about...THE WHITE TANOOKI, OOOO BOY, says the white tanooki does last longer than Super Sonic but it still can get buried by Lava, lava is around vary between 700 and 1,200 degrees C (1,300 to 2,200 F), don’t forget the Powers of chaos emeralds with has the power to destroy moons and crack planets, had destroying a moon is takes force of 3,975 Tzar bombs which 1 tsar bomb is 50 megatons of TNT, and they have never declared how hot is tsar bomba BUT LETS GO DB EP 97, which most people complain about CARNAGE VS LUCY (Which Lucy would destroy Carnage), when Lucy vectors created nuclear Fusion and cause a 9.2 magnitude earthquake and a one hundred foot tall tidal wave? Such a feat would require an enormous amount of explosive energy, approximately 31,000 tons of TNT, similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima, and Fusion requires temperatures about 100 million Kelvin (approximately six times hotter than the sun's core). And comparing it hiroshima bomb to Tsar Bomb that declared that Super Sonic is more powerful than a Tsar Bomba, its stated That is more than 1,500 times that of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombs combined, and 10 times more powerful than all the munitions expended during World War Two, Super Sonic can create a lot of heat that can burn mario out of the white tanooki suit and starman, ' this isn’t even something that Mario can’t evening survive, evening with starman or White tanooki, There are some things that I have to say which people are going to say, we have never see Mario have the power to destroy a planet, at Least Super Sonic did, Debunking Arguments that can be stated (because I can just hear the rage in the comments) 1.But dying by Lava is a game mechanic that like me saying that super sonic can get crush and die by falls, ''' '''Yes it true but their is a problem with this argument, unlike Super Sonic, Starman and White Tanooki is only show there feats in gameplay not in cutscenes or in storyline while this said, we can measure Starmans and White Tanooki strengths and weaknesses by their game mechanics, because we really never saw them in the storyline. 2. But Mario has Mega Mushroom and Metal Cap Will yes but don’t for get Metal Cap doesn’t last that long and we never saw or now if Meta mario can tank an attack that is 3,975 more powerful than a Tsar bomb, also Super Sonic can teleport it into water, the Mario cap can’t swim so that not going to help mario, it can’t drown but if Sonic teleport him in a deep ocean it so no matter if he can’t drown but he can still sink. And the Mega Mushroom it has never been stated to have invincibility, it looks like that do to the size of Mario destroying everything, and don’t forget Super Sonic has destroy giant monster and robot and machines more bigger than mega mushroom, so Sonic would just go right throw Mario in mega mushroom 3. Marios starman last 15 seconds and he's rainbow star last 30 and he have Bottomless gloves so he can use them endless times Will yes this is true but still starman is still vulnerable to lava and it is powerful enough to tank lava and I debunk the game mechanic thing, Also to be fair if Mario has the Bottomless gloves then we can also give Sonic Ring capsules or Sonic can stack Lighting shield to attach more rings So it won’t matter if he has this 4.Mario keep up with Zeekeeper which is MFTL so He’s faster than Sonic right? Wrong, one Mario wasn’t keeping up with zeekeeper it was Dreamy Luigi, which Dreamy Luigi isn’t comparable to normal Luigi or Mario, Dreamy Luigi is a demigod, also Zeekeeper use tiers to get to dimension stated by Starlow, so that doesn't really put him MFTL even if he is, there is no point of using this feat 5. Mario is solar system because in Mario Party he out swim and survive it ' '''This is Wrong, this is just ridiculous, Its very inconsistent using a little mini game to analyze mario feats, Like Really, REALLY, do people really don’t know a joke, LOL like seriously, if mario can really outswim black holes why couldn’t he do it in Mario Galaxy and in the level in Mario galaxy, when Mario falls inside the black holes he lose a life, mario can resisted the outside gravity of a black hole out not inside of it, so this confirms,……...MARIO OUT SWIMMING AND SURVIVE BLACK HOLE IN MARIO PARTY IS AN OUTLIER, stretch that USING MARIO PARTY IS INCONSISTENT and PARTY IS AN OUTLIER, but serouisly how can Mario outswim and survive it, but in SMGwhen Mario falls in a black hole he automatically lose a life , BUT before use say "Oh will thats just a game mechanic" will MARIO OUTSWIMMING BLACK HOLE and SURVIVING IT IS A GAME MECHANIC TOO, so that isn't a fair debate, so there are 2 conclusion, 1. It's a outlier and it is just a Gag, or 2. The Mario Party is true, but looking deep into it,....The Black Hole in SMG is waaaay stronger than the one in Mario Party, the one in Mario Party just looks like a small vortex you have to outswin, JUST BECAUSE IT CALLED A BLACK HOLE DOESN"T MEAN IT A ACTUAL REAL ONE, Heck yeah the Black Holes in the mario universe isn't as terrifying as a real life Black Hole, Most Black Holes in Mario are just small to Big Vortexes that suck things in inside, before say "the one in SMG was able to create a supernova so that black hole was powerful" yeah but that was just one Black Hole in Mario that was really powerful the rest of them were weak, anyway that black hole mario got save by rosalina , and before you say "Oh the guide isn't made by Nintendo" keep in my that Fletcher Black make Official Game Guide of a lot of games, and Nintendo did allow it and expect it, so it make sense its official, evening if it isn't there is no proof what so ever that he survive it, ' '''6. Mario beat Dreamy Bowser, Antasma, Grand Star Bowser, and etc, so that Mario Universe level right. NO, I doesn’t make sense that Mario is universe level because of beating universe beating and didn’t death battle stated:”Defeating Solaris and Time Eater does not automatically put Sonic on overall universal levels. Particularly since those enemies' universally threatening capabilities stem from powers Sonic does not possess.” and that logic goes the same for Mario, beating Antasma or Dreamy Bowser also, ATTACK =/= DURABILITY, even with the excuse of Newton's 3rd law, doesn’t matter their are character such as MCU Ebony Maw are magically powerful and have OP attacks, but he wasn’t physically strong when it came to durable, we see him get cut easily and died from being sucked into outer space, Bowser is very durable but there a problem, mostly Mario doesn’t physical overpower Bowser, he mostly use outside help by the environments to beat Bowser, Bowser isn’t really that smart, and Grand Star Bowser got his own tail on fire, which help mario beat him too, With the Dreamy Bowser, Mario needed outside help with Dreamy Luigi, Starlow, and Zeekeeper, and it takes a long time for them to beat Dreamy Bowser so they weren’t effortlessly beating him, and they didn’t kill him and Dreamy Bowser didn’t even show any real Multiverse feats, they have said that the dream stone has the power of multiple of universes, but he only have powers of little pieces of the dream stone not the whole thing, so Dreamy Bowser probably didn’t even know how to do any of those multiverse powers, Remember Batman Vs Captain America, “but there's a big difference between COULD and WOULD”, even if Bowser does have multiverse powers, and he could do it, but that doesn’t mean he would do it, And before say Super Sonic could have the power to break a planet but it doesn’t mean he would, will see the thing Super Sonic just doesn’t choose he probably no how to do it, and in Sonic X ep 77 Super Sonic destroy the planet that cosmo was in when Tails kills Cosmo, and Before you say Sonic X isn’t canon we using Super Mario Bros Show feats and Unleashed proven it so it doesn’t matter and The Dream Stone isn't like the emeralds, the Dream Stone is state to do any wish but there is no proof that they can make every wish it not Kyubey, and it seem like by using the Dream Stone you need pair knowledge to use state that Zeekeeper and Antasma had more use it, while Emeralds you don't need knowledge, you have the power you need right there with Emeralds, so their is no doubt that Super Sonic is a planet buster, while Bowser has more trouble proving that he can use Universe powers And with Antasma and etc, Antasma and the rest was very powerful MAGICALLY BUT NOT PHYSICALLY STRONG and Durable, we literally see them get hear by hammers so yeah, so we really can’t say that Base Mario can’t on Super Sonic and Super Sonic is invincible, so that isn’t a fair debates, and that doesn’t make Mario Multverse level, We never saw Mario destroy galaxies, solar systems, or even a planet, but Super Sonic did, so yeah. ''' '''7. Paper Mario is the same as Normal Mario 'This is not true, People say this because statements in Paper Mario and just because Mario has no canon, but guess what there is still no proof of these statements, the just because say things doesn't prove they are the same character, also just because Mario has no canon doesn't mean he's the same person or just because he has the same name, this is why people how use paper mario feats, with normal mario are consider wankers, because that's doing the same thing as goku vs superman 2, using composite character can be ok, and sometime it can't, character like Godzilla can doing to the Showa, Heisei, and Millennium have a connection to the first Godzilla, but not Shin or Earth, but we can't use Composite Hulk, because there is different types of hulks, there the MCU, Comic, Maestro, 1970s, and like I said again just because they have the same name doesn't mean that they are the same person, all hulks have different personalities if you what to learn more watch this video: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMenWauTatc But yes all of this is just my opinion if you disagree with me, that's totally fine, But I would like you guys to explain your opinion about this Category:Blog posts